Nie przyjmuj jedzenia od nieznajomych
by lumikkii
Summary: Nie przyjmuj jedzenia od nieznajomych, bo możesz skończyć w łóżku ze swoim największym wrogiem. (tytuł mówi sam za siebie) Okita x fem!Kamui Nie przyjmuj jedzenia od nieznajomych, bo role mogą się odwrócić. fem!Okita x Kamui Tak jakby kontynuacja Pisane na wattpadzie
1. Chapter 1

Dzień w Yorozuyi toczył się tak jak zawsze. Gintoki znudzony czytała Jumpa przy swoim biurku, Kagura leżała na kanapie oglądając jakąś telenowele i leniwie żując wodorostożelka, a Shinpachi krzątał się po mieszkaniu sprzątając go.  
\- Ej, Pachi zrób mi coś do jedzenia! - krzyknęła szesnastoletnia Yato  
\- Mnie możesz podać mleko truskawkowe. - przyłączył się białowłosy samuraj  
\- Em, Gin-san, Kagura-chan jestem teraz trochę zajęty, więc moglibyście zrobić to sami...  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Cały dzień się obijasz i nic nie robisz. Za co ja ci płacę, hmmm? - zapytał Gintoki nie odrywając oczu od magazynu  
\- PROBLEM W TYM, ŻE NIE PŁACISZ! I TO WASZA DWÓJKA OBIJA SIĘ CAŁYMI DNIAMI KIEDY JA ODWALAM BRUDNĄ ROBOTĘ! NIE JESTEM WASZYM SŁUŻĄCY! - wybuch Shinpachiego przerwało pukanie do drzwi  
\- Idź otworzyć drzwi - powiedział Gin nie wzruszony wypowiedzią Shinpachiego  
\- CZY TY MNIE W OGÓLE SŁUCHASZ?! MÓWIŁEM, ŻE...  
\- I właśnie przez to ciągle jesteś na ósmym miejscu. Ludzie mają dość takiego zachowania. - wtrąciła się Kagura  
-Kagura ma rację, a teraz otwórz drzwi, bo może to jakiś klient.  
Schinpachi uspokoił się trochę, burknął coś pod nosem i z mopem w ręku ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kiedy już zamierzał je otworzyć, te z hukiem poleciały w jego stronę, przewracając go na ziemię.  
\- Aya. Nikt nie otwierał więc postanowiłem sam się obsłużyć - do uszu Shinpachiego dobiegł obcy kobiecy głos, który miał w sobie coś znajomego.  
Gdy brązowowłosy wydostał się z pod zniszczonych drzwi, zobaczył znajomą postać.  
\- K-kamui-san? - zapytał drżącym głosem  
\- I co? Kto to? - z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegł krzyk Kagury  
\- O, więc siostrzyczka jest w domu - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, wpraszając się do środka  
\- T-twój brat... chyba - mruknął Schinpachi powoli idąc za niespodziewanym gościem  
Kiedy Kamui wszedł do pokoju spoczęły na nim spojrzenia jego siostry i jej opiekuna.  
\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała głucho Kagura  
\- Jak to kim? Własnego braciszka nie poznajesz? - odpowiedział pogodnym tonem  
\- Nie, nie, nie. Kim jesteś? - tym razem pytanie zadał Gintoki  
\- Przecież mówię, że jestem bratem Kagury.  
\- To nie możliwe. Z tego co wiem mój brat jest facetem.  
\- A widzisz, bo to... - rudy próbował coś wyjaśnić  
\- To niemożliwe. - powtarzała Kagura  
\- W-wiesz co, Kagurciu? Myślę, że on nie kłamie. - odezwał się po chwili Gin przypatrując sie przybyszowi. - Nawet wygląda jak ty. I nosi ubrania Kamui, ma też parasolkę, a po za tym, spójrz na tą antenkę na jego głowie. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce.  
Kagura jeszcze raz spojrzała na Kamuia. Jego rude włosy nadal były zaplecione w długiego warkocza, na głowie nadal była charakterystyczna antenka. Rysy jego twarzy złagodniały, jego sylwetka zdrobniała, a zza wiszących na nim za dużych dało się dostrzec zarys kobiecych kształtów. Był teraz tego samego wzrostu co Kagura, a jego głos niewiele różnił się od jej.  
\- Uhh. Niech będzie, że wierzę. - burknęła Kagura - Ale musisz to wyjaśnić  
\- A tak w ogóle to nie przerabialiśmy już czegoś takiego? - zapytały Okulary  
\- Ciii, Schinpachi. To i wiele innych rzeczy jest na potrzeby fanfiku. - powiedział białowłosy zniżonym głosem  
\- A-ale.. Zresztą nieważne. Kamui-san, chyba chciałeś... um chciałaś? to wyjaśnić?  
\- Po pierwsze zwróć się do mnie w formie żeńskiej jeszcze raz, to cię zabiję, ok? - Kamui miał zamknięte oczy, a na twarzy słodki uśmiech, ale jego głos pozostawał chłodny. - Mogę chwilowo wyglądać jak kobieta, ale nadal jestem tą samą osobą. Po drugie: już wyjaśniam. Jakaś babcia podstępem podała mi eliksir, którego efekty teraz widzicie. Na szczęście efekt jest przechodni. Z tego co wiem pozostanę taki około trzech dni.  
\- Poczekaj trochę... Pozwól, że powtórzę: jakaś babcia podała _TOBIE_ jakiś dziwny eliksir? Przepraszam, ale nie wierzę, że dałeś się tak łatwo oszukać - powiedział z powątpiewaniem Gintoki  
\- Jak już mówiłem, użyła naprawdę przebiegłego podstępu - odpowiedział poważnym tonem - Może zacznę od początku. Przyleciałem na Ziemię, żeby odwiedzić Kagurę. Zanim zapytacie: jestem sam. Abuto odwala moją część roboty, a Shinsuke był zajęty jakimiś sprawami Kihetai. Wracając do tematu: kiedy już byłem na dzielnicy Kabuki, to parę ulic stąd zaczepiła mnie miła starsza pani. Była niższa ode mnie i garbiła, miała siwe włosy i lekko zielonkawą skórę. Na końcu jej długiego i garbatego nosa była sporych rozmiarów kurzajka. Nosiła potargane, czarne szaty i dziwny szpiczasty kapelusz. W prawej dłoni trzymała miotłę, a koło jej nóg kręcił się czarny kot...  
\- TO OCZYWISTE, ŻE TO CZAROWNICA! - krzyknęła zgodnie Yorozuya  
\- Zapytała mnie: ' _Chłopcze, nie chciałbyś może spróbować moich wypieków? Oczywiście za darmo. Możesz zjeść ile tylko zechcesz.'_ \- kontynuował niezrażony  
\- I co niby w tym przebiegłego?! Tylko idiota nie widziałby w tym nic podejrzanego! - podniósł głos szef Yorozuyi  
\- Rzeczywiście, godny podziwu podstęp uknuła. Nawet największy z wojowników dałby się nabrać - powiedziała Kagura z uznaniem, powoli kiwając głową  
\- WCALE NIE! TYLKO TAKIE ŻARŁOCZNE BESTIE JAK WY MOGŁYBY ZROBIĆ WSZYSTKO DLA JEDZENIA! - wrzasnął Gintoki, uderzając rodzeństwo Jumpem po głowie  
\- To bolało, Panie Samuraju. - burknął Kamui masując obolałe miejsce - A tak w ogóle, Kagura pożyczyłabyś mi jakieś ubrania?  
\- Co? Nie.  
\- Mam chodzić po mieście w tym co mam na sobie?  
\- Zaraz, to ty tu zostajesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Gin  
\- Na trzy dni. Przecież nie pokażę się swoim ludziom w takim stanie - odpowiedział rudowłosy przeszukując szafę Kagury  
\- Ej, przecież mówiłam, że nic ci nie pożyczę! - dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego wyrywając mu swoje ciuchy  
\- A gdzie zamierzasz się zatrzymać? - samuraj był poważnie zaniepokojony dokąd to wszystko zmierza  
\- Jak to gdzie? To chyba oczywiste, że tutaj. Kagura nie bądź taka...  
\- A-ale widzisz... - zaczął białowłosy  
\- Jest jakiś problem? - zapytał rudy, a w jego oczach błysnęła groźba  
\- Nnnnie, ale jutro cała nasza trójka ma zlecenie poza Edo i nie będzie nas trzy dni...  
\- To popilnuję wam domu.  
\- To nie w tym problem. A co jak cię ktoś rozpozna? W końcu nadal jesteś częścią Harusame...  
\- Niewiele osób wie jak wyglądam, a nawet wy mieliście na początku problem z określeniem mojej tożsamości. Po za tym takiego rodzaju problemu można zawsze pozbyć się w inny sposób.  
Gintoki wiedział o jakim innym sposobie mówił i właśnie dlatego nie chciał go zostawiać bez nadzoru. Niby zmienił się po incydencie na Rakuyou, ale nadal był mordercą. A co gorsza teraz wyglądał prawie jak Kagura i to ona mogła odpowiedzieć za jego zbrodnie.  
\- Nie rób takiej miny, Panie Samuraju. Tylko żartowałem. Nadal nie jestem pewien jakie możliwości ma to ciało. A teraz, Kagura, bądź dobrą siostrą i pożycz braciszkowi swoje ubrania.  
\- Ugh. Niech będzie, pożyczę ci jeden z moich strojów. Tylko go nie zniszcz - powiedziała podając mu swoją czerwoną chińską sukienkę, jasnoróżową bluzkę i spodnie. Widząc jego spojrzenie dodała:  
\- To różowe to piżama, przecież nie będziesz spał w tym co ubierasz na co dzień.  
-No tak. To ja pójdę się przebrać - odparł - A ty co tak stoisz i patrzysz, Okulary? Idź zrób coś do jedzenia.  
Po tych słowach wszedł do łazienki, a Okulary...  
\- Dlaczego nawet autorka tego tekstu mnie tak nazywa? Ja mam imię! - oburzył się Okularnik  
-Uspokój się, Megane. Nie słyszałeś mojego brata? Zrób coś do żarcia - odezwała się Kagura  
\- I ty przeciwko mnie? Po za tym o co chodzi z tym nazewnictem? Dlaczego nagle moje przezwisko jest po japońsku?  
\- Bo nie trzeba go odmieniać i martwić się o formy. Może nie wiesz, ale autorka jest trochę leniwa. - powiedział Gintoki znów siadając przy biurku  
\- Dobra, zostawmy to. - westchnął zrezygnowany ciemnowłosy - I my to tak po prostu zaakceptujemy, tak? To, że Kamui-san nagle jest dziewczyną i od tak wprasza się do nas? Nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić?

\- Na przykład co? Nie chcę się z nim znów kłócić, po za tym zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka dni - powiedziała z nutą smutku w głosie, ale po chwili krzyknęła - A teraz idź zrób jedzenie, jestem głodna!

Następnego dnia, kiedy Kamui obudził się znalazł notatkę na biurku Gintokiego : _Wracamy w czwartek. Nie zepsuj niczego i nikogo._  
 _Yorozuya._  
Nadal zaspany, zmiął karteczkę i wyrzucił za siebie. Uczesał włosy w warkocz i założył ubranie, które dostał od Kagury. Zjadł śniadanie, czy raczej obiad, bo było już mocno popołudniu i ... nie miał zielonego pojęcia co dalej.  
 _Ale nudy. Co Pan Samuraj robi przez ten cały czas?_  
Rozejrzał się dookoła i jego uwagę przykuł telewizor i Jump. Najpierw przekartkował magazyn, a po chwili zajął się przełączaniem kanałów. Gdy nie znalazł nic ciekawego, zdecydował się zwiedzić dzielnicę. Niby miał nie opuszczać mieszkania Yorozuyi , ale to miał być tylko krótki spacer. Wziął swoją parasolkę i ruszył na miasto. Przechadzał się po uliczkach i obserwował ludzi wokół niego. Dziwił się że niektórzy z nich pozdrawiali go, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie o swoim aktualnym wyglądzie.  
 _Pewnie mylą mnie z Kagurą. Musi być popularna, skoro tylu ludzi ją zna._  
Większość osób, które mijał miało na twarzy szczere uśmiechy.  
 _Jak na kogoś kogo planeta została prawie zniszczona dwa lata temu, ziemianie są niezwykle radośni_.  
Właśnie miał zamiar kupić jakieś lokalne przekąski, gdy w tłumie dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.  
 _O. Może nie będzie tak nudno._  
Zaczął zmierzać w kierunku wcześniej wypatrzonego czerwonookiego chłopaka.  
\- Walcz ze mną, Panie Policjancie! - krzyknął  
\- Uh. O to ty, Chinko. Co jest z twoim głosem, jesteś chora? Zmieniłaś fryzurę? Wyglądasz teraz bardziej jak twój idiotyczny brat. Masz jakiś kompleks? I o co chodzi z tym ' _Panie Policjancie_ '? Czyżbyś nareszcie nabrała do mnie szacunku? - jego głos był wyprany z emocji, kiedy lustrował swojego rozmówcę.  
 _On też mnie nie poznaje? Hmm... udawanie mojej siostry może być całkiem zabawne._  
\- Uhm. Zjadłam za dużo lodów...  
\- Jakie to żałosne. Nic dziwnego, że nie masz jeszcze chłopaka... - zaczął gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś pięść na policzku.  
Siła uderzenia posłała go w grupkę niewinnych przechodniów. Najpierw paru z nich krzyknęło coś w oburzeniu, ale zdecydowana większość tylko westchnęła z zrezygnowaniem, przyzwyczajona do tego typu widoku.  
\- Widzę, że trenowałaś - mruknął Okita ocierając rękawem krew z rozciętej wargi.  
\- Ty za to wręcz przeciwnie. To nawet nie jest połowa tego na co mnie stać. - na ustach Kamuia pojawił się kpiący uśmiech  
\- Tsk. Nie ekscytuj się tak, bo to ty zaraz skończysz na ziemi. A wtedy wsadzę mój xxx w twój xxx, a później zrobię z tobą xxx- Sougo podniósł się z groźnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- O! Nareszcie mówisz do rzeczy, ale może zamiast tego pokażesz mi co _naprawdę_ potrafisz? - powiedział młody yato wyzywająco, przyjmując bojową postawę.  
Okita miał właśnie zaatakować gdy oboje usłyszeli:  
\- Sougo! Znów się obijasz na patrolu?!  
\- Eh. Więc jednak udało ci się przeżyć. - mruknął niezadowolony chłopak - A tak w ogóle to co ty tu robisz, Hijikata-san? Nie masz przypadkiem jakiegoś majonezu do zeżarcia, czy coś? Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?  
\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie obchodzi mnie co robisz z Chinką, pod warunkiem że nie jest to w godzinach twojej pracy! Po za tym o co ci chodziło z tym, że udało mi się przeżyć? Co znów zrobiłeś?  
\- Och, więc jeszcze nie wiesz? Więc wciąż jest szansa...  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Odpowiadaj, draniu!  
Kamui tylko westchnął z rozczarowaniem i odwrócił się na pięcie. Znów ktoś popsuł mu zabawę. No nic. Chociaż kupi sobie coś do jedzenia. Gdy już wydał wszystko co miał przy sobie, nie pozostało mu nic więcej jak wrócić do Yorozuyi. W trochę lepszym humorze, po dobrym posiłku położył się na kanapie i włączył telewizor. Przez pewien czas nie mógł trafić na nic ciekawego, ale po chwili trafił na powtórki jakiejś telenoweli. Na początku miał zamiar przełączyć i to, ale historia szybko go wciągnęła. Nim się zorientował zapadła noc. Kamui postanowił, że prysznic weźmie rano, więc tylko przebrał się w piżame i poszedł spać.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="2c3c39d80528086403216be2e5780094"Kamui obudził się znacznie wcześniej niż poprzednio. Słońce dopiero wschodziło i na dworze panował lekki półmrok. Mimo wczesnej pory było już całkiem ciepło i zapowiadał się gorący dzień. Chłopak westchnął z zrezygnowaniem. Chyba jak każdy yato, nie lubił upałów. Jedyną dobrą ich stroną było to że mógł bezkarnie jeść mnóstwo lodów. Ale nawet to było niewielką rekompensatą. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał spędzić dzień w budynku i potwornie się nudzić. A taką miał nadzieję na spotkanie z tamtym policjantem. Może uda mu się jakoś zwabić go w pobliże siedziby Yorozuyi? Tylko jak? br /Postanowił pomyśleć o tym biorąc prysznic. br /Użył kosmetyków Kagury przez co pachniał bardziej jak ona. Po wysuszeniu włosów odruchowo zaplótł je w warkocz. Przez chwilę myślał nad zebraniem ich jak zwykle robi to jego siostra, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Jeśli miał być szczery miał dość udawania Kagury. Ten policjant nigdy nie poszedłby na całość przeciwko niej, a przecież to na tym zależało mu najbardziej. W dodatku nie chciał go pokonać jako Kagura tylko Kamui. Nawet już miał plan jak może to zrobić w tym ciele, ale nadal nie wiedział jak go zwabić do mieszkania Yorozuyi. Na początku chciał po prostu zadzwonić na policje i zgłosić jakieś przestępstwo, ale nie miał pewności, że przyślą akurat jego. Nie miał też jego osobistego numeru ani czasu by go zdobyć. Humor pogorszył mu się jeszcze bardziej. Zdenerwowany i znudzony usiadł na kanapie i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w telewizor. Jego gechennę przerwał telefon. Podekscytowany podniósł słuchawkę i po chwili odłożył ją z hukiem. Jakiś klient Gintokiego. Natrętny jak się później okazało. W ciągu następnych godzin zadzwonił setki razy. Kamui po 10 przestał odbierać a po 30 liczyć. Postanowił, że na następny telefon odpowie tak, że biedak przez następny miesiąc nie tknie telefonu. br /Kiedy więc kolejny już raz usłyszał sygnał, podniósł słuchawkę i chłodnym tonem powiedział: br /- Słuchaj uważnie, dupku, jeżeli jeszcze raz zadzwonisz pod ten numer zabiję cię, ale nie od razu. Zmienię twoje życie w piekło, sprawię że będziesz cierpiał, ale nie bój się, nie tylko ty. Wszystkie ważne dla ciebie osoby skończą tak samo. Może nawet znajdę ich jako pierwszych i powysyłam ci w częściach. Ciekawe czy zgadniesz która część ciała jest kogo? I...br /- Przyhamuj trochę, Chinko. Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz? Jaka szkoda, bo z okazji dnia dobroci dla zwierząt postanowiłem być dla ciebie miły i... - w słuchawce usłyszał znajomy głos br /- To ty? Po co dzwonisz? - Kamui starał się ukryć swoją ekscytację br /- Gdybyś mi nie przerwała to już byś wiedziała, że wpadnę do ciebie za około dwie godziny. Zanim zaczniesz protestować, przyniosę jedzenie. Więc przygotuj się i postaraj nie wyglądać tak obrzydliwie jak zawsze. - Okita rozłączył się bez pożegnaniabr /- Oj już ja się przygotuję... - mruknął ze złowieszczym uśmiechem Kamui./p  
p data-p-id="f5cc83e876e8a940b9d80d9112aa3381"Rudy od godziny niecierpliwie chodził z salonu do kuchni, ciągle nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Ten dupek spóźniał się. Co jakiś czas podkradał z lodówki jakieś przekąski, więc gdy te skończyły się jego poirytowanie znacznie wzrosło. Kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, podbiegł do nich z prędkością światła i otworzył je z niewinnym uśmiechem. Zanim jego gość zdążył coś powiedzieć, wciągnął go do środka i zapytał:br /- Przyniosłeś żarcie? - widząc torbę w jego dłoni wyrwał mu ją - Dobrze. Możesz się rozgościć, a ja zrobię herbatę.br /- Mam rozumieć, że gdybym przyszedł bez jedzenia nie zostałbym tak mile przyjęty? - gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, z westchnieniem udał się do salonu. br /Wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie i kątem oka obserwował co dzieje się w kuchni. Nie minęła chwila, a na stole pojawiła się herbata, a na przeciwko niego usadowiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna z reklamówką jedzenia na kolanach. br /Sięgnął po napój i sącząc go powoli, obserwował ją z nad krawędzi kubkabr /- Coś się stało? Dziwnie się zachowujesz. I przestań się tak na mnie gapić, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że się zakochałeś - Kamui przerwał ciszę, która między nimi powstała - Herbata smakuje?br /- Bardzo - powiedział Okita odstawiając pusty już kubek na stół i wstającbr /Wyciągnął swój miecz i przystawił Rudemu do gardł /- Co robisz? - zapytał niewinnie Kamuibr /- Aresztuję cię pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa szoguna i atak na policjanta, panie kosmiczny przestę /- Cóż za niespodzianka! Kiedy się zorientowałeś? Zresztą nie ważne. Z jednej strony się cieszę, ale naprawdę miałem ochotę cię zaskoczyć. - Kamui nic nie robił sobie z ostrza przy jego gardle - Mógłbym powiedzieć, że nawet mi zainponowałeś...br /- Gdzie Chinka i Szef? Co im zrobiłeś?br /- Za kogo mnie masz? Nie skrzywdziłbym mojej kochanej , pan samuraj i okulary są na jakiejś misji poza Edo.A tak wogóle to zadajesz dziwne pytania. Nie interesuje cię, na przykład dlaczego tak wyglądam?br /- Mam twoje preferencje gdzieś, a teraz bądź grzeczny, daj się zakuć i zaprowadzić do więzienia - mimo swoich słów Sougo, miał nadzieję, że Kamui wcale nie będzie /Nie zawiódł się. br /Rudowłosy chwycił ostrze jedną dłonią i odepchnął je od siebie, tym samym posyłając Okite na najbliższą ścianę. br /- Mimo swoich słów, wydajesz się być zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw - powiedział podchodząc do niegobr /Sougo podniósł się z ziemi na lekko chwiejnych nogach. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego kończyny odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, w końcu nie przyrżnął w tą ścianę aż tak mocno. W dodatku zaczęło robić mu się ciemno przed /- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem, starając się utrzymać w pozycji stojącejbr /- Jak już kiedyś mówiłem, jesteśmy podobni - Kamui zdawał się nie słyszeć jego pytania - Dobranoc, panie /Okita miał ochotę zapytać się o co mu chodzi, ale po chwili zrozumiał. Ten dupek go otruł. Chciał mu zdrapać ten słodki uśmieszek z tej jego ślicznej buźki, ale zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, pochłonęła go ciemność./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Okita powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Poczuł że leży na podłodze i ma ręce skute za głową. Z jękiem otworzył oczy. Na przeciwko niego siedział Kamui jedzący czipsy.  
\- Obudziłeś się? To dobrze, bo przez chwilę myślałem że dosypałem ci trochę za dużo tabletek.  
\- Co? - mruknął jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony Sougo - Otrułeś mnie?  
\- Oj tam otrułeś od razu. Po prostu dosypałem ci więcej tabletek nasennych niż radzi opakowanie. I tak dla pocieszenia to nie miało cię zabić. Wiesz to nie w moim stylu.  
\- Ta, dzięki. To może teraz jak na prawdziwego złoczyńce przystało wygłosisz długą przemowę o swoich celach, a ja się uwolnię? - na swoje pytanie policjant dostał jako odpowiedź tylko milczenie i przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskookiego  
\- Teoretycznie mógłbym, ale ciekawiej będzie jak ci od razu pokażę, nie uważasz, Panie Policjancie? - po tych słowach usiadł okrakiem na jego torsie

\- Ej, co ty robisz?! - Okita był już poważnie zaniepokojony i zdenerwowany, kiedy rudowłosy zaczął odpinać guziki jego koszuli - Powaliło cię?! Złaź ze mnie!

\- Ło! Spokojnie, nie rzucaj się tak - czerwonooki starał się nieskutecznie zrzucić Kamuia - Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym znów cię ogłuszył. Będziemy mieć więcej zabawy, jeśli będziesz przytomny.  
\- Coś czuję, że to wszystko zmierza w bardzo dziwnym kierunku i nie jestem pewien czy mi się to podoba - mruknął Okita  
\- Spodoba ci się - zapewnił Rudy z przekonaniem  
\- A co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić, bo z mojego punktu widzenia to ty chcesz się poznać trochę bliżej niż przewiduje etykieta.  
\- Hmm? O czym ty mówisz? Aaaa, nie myślałem o _tym_ , ale skoro jesteś taki chętny, to może to nie taki zły pomysł...  
\- Nie nie nie. To zły pomysł, a ja nie jestem chętny! - Sougo zaczął się wiercić jeszcze żarliwej  
\- Nie jesteś chętny? - Kamui przysunął swoją twarz bliżej jego, tak że jego oddech łaskotał policjanta w policzek - A to ciekawe, bo czuję że twoje ciało jest _bardziej_ niż chętne.  
Trwali w tej pozycji dłuższą chwilę. Okita czuł, że się czerwieni, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od przeszywająco niebieskich oczu. Zauważył, że na twarzy Kamuia oprócz wiecznie obecnego uśmiechu, widnieją również rumieńce. W pewnej chwili młody pirat zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans, tak że ich usta dzieliło milimetry. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, Sougo odkrył, że ma ochotę ten dystans wyeliminować. Nie miał jednak okazji, gdyż rudowłosy z dźwięcznym śmiechem podniósł się i odszedł dwa kroki od niego i obdarzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
\- Hę? - Okita zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany  
\- Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz, panie policjancie? Czyżbyś rzeczywiście liczył na coś? - powiedział złośliwym tonem  
\- N-nie wiem o czym mówisz. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w tym twoim pustym łbie. Może wreszcie łaskawie mi objaśnisz na czym polega ten twój misterny plan? - czerwonooki chłopak miał już dość całej tej sytuacji  
\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. Więc to co zaplanowałem już dobiegło końca. - widząc jego nierozumiejącą minę dodał - Spójrz w tamten róg i uśmiechnij się.  
\- Nagrałeś to?! To takie... nie w twoim stylu. W sensie wymaga użycia mózgu, a ja byłem pewien, że tego narządu od dawna nie posiadasz.  
Yato westchnął z ubolewaniem.  
\- Wiem, ale jak naprawdę bym ci coś zrobił, Kagura by mi nie wybaczyła. Poza tym publiczne upokorzenie poprzez wypuszczenie żenującego filmiku do internetu było dość wysoko na tych wszystkich stronkach.  
\- Wiedziałem że sam na to byś nie wpadł - mruknął pod nosem Okita  
Między nimi panowała niezręczna cisza gdy mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Uwięziony chłopak poruszył lekko rękami i kajdanki zadźwięczały.  
\- To... uwolnisz mnie?  
\- Hmm? Oczywiście, że nie. - Kamui znów miał na twarzy swój charakterystyczny uśmiech.  
Powolnym krokiem podszedł do leżącego na ziemi Sougo i siadł na nim okrakiem. Przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzył po czym szybko wbił się w jego usta. Ku zaskoczeniu obojga policjant odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po chwili Kamui przerwał go równie gwałtownie jak go zaczął.  
Niezdolny niczego powiedzieć Okita tylko patrzył jak rudowłosy wstaje z tym swoim bezczelnym uśmieszkiem przylepionym do twarzy. Gdy był blisko drzwi, odwrócił się do niego i powiedział:  
\- Powiedz Kagurze, że ciuchy oddam jej następnym razem jak wpadnę. Do zobaczenia, panie policjancie, baw się dobrze.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju i mieszkania Gintokiego. Gdy był na schodach słyszał jak chłopak krzyczy:  
\- Gdzie żeś polazł, wracaj tu i mnie rozkuj! Słyszysz, dupku?!  
Kamui słyszał, ale ani myślał tam wracać, więc tylko roześmiał się cicho kierując się w stronę terminalu.


	4. Chapter 4

Okita siedział na ławce w parku z głową odrzuconą lekko do tyłu i przymkniętymi oczami. Ostatnio czuł się... dziwnie. Nawet znęcanie się nad Hijikatą i walki z Chinką nie mogły poprawić mu humoru. Szczerze mówiąc spotkania z młodą Yato rozdrażniały go jeszcze bardziej. Podejrzewał dlaczego, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.  
\- Ej, Sadysto! Znów się opierdzielasz? - usłyszał za sobą głos Kagury  
\- Idź sobie, Chinko, albo aresztuję cię za zakłócanie porządku. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty - odparł swoim bezbarwnym głosem  
\- Na przykład co? Zaniedbywanie swoich obowiązków? Użalanie się nad sobą? Bycie skończonym idiotą? - zamiast odejść Kagura usiadła koło niego  
Okita obrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy. Brakowało w nich blasku, który zwykle towarzyszył jej przy ich walkach.  
\- Po co tu przylazłaś? - zapytał oschle  
\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo, wyszłam po prostu na spacer i natknęłam się na ciebie - dziewczyna nie wydawała się być urażona tonem jego głosu - A ponieważ ostatnio jesteś wiekszym debilem niż zwykle i nie masz znajomych, Ja, Królowa Dzielnicy Kabuki postanowiłam cię wysłuchać.  
\- Po pierwsze mam znajomych, po drugie nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy...  
\- A kto tu mówi o pomocy? Dlaczego miałabym ci pomagać? Ja po prostu chcę poznać twoje słabe strony - przerwała mu Kagura wkładając sobie sukonbu do ust  
\- Nie odczepisz się, prawda? No dobra chcesz rozmawiać to rozmawiajmy. Powiedz mi ile luster już pękło od twojej brzydoty? - w tym momencie dziewczyna uderzyła go pięścią w nos - Pojebało cię?! Mogłaś mi złamać nos, kretynko!  
\- Czyli nie złamałam? - zapytała z rozczarowaniem - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Należało ci się. Za ten tekst i za odrzucanie pomocy Królowej...  
\- Przed chwilą mówiłaś że nie chcesz mi pomagać  
\- Dzielnicy Kabuki. Wiesz co mam na myśli. Jeśli bardzo tego chcesz mogę sobie pójść - powiedziała wstając  
Okita westchnął i złapał ją za rękę: - Zostań. Pogadajmy.  
Więc Kagura została. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała między nimi cisza. Przerwała ją dziewczyna:  
\- No dobra, ponieważ nie kwapisz się za bardzo do rozmowy ja zacznę. Nie jestem pewna co się z tobą dzieje, ale myślę że ma to związek z moim głupim bratem...  
\- On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!  
\- Jesteś pewien? Fakt że zostawił cię skutego i rozebranego w naszym mieszkaniu, nie ma z tym żadnego związku?  
\- Po pierwsze na pewno nie ma. Po drugie wcale nie byłem rozebrany...  
\- Yhm. Słuchaj, nie wiem co się między wami wydarzyło, ale...  
\- Nic się nie wydarzyło! - wysyczał Okita  
Dziewczyna wstała i spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach pojawiło się coś czego nie potrafił rozpoznać.  
\- Za tydzień mam urodziny - oznajmiła po chwili ciszy  
\- I? Oczekujesz, że ci coś kupię czy że przyjdę na twoje przyjęcie?  
\- Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję, poza tym oboje wiemy że i tak byś przyszedł. Ale mówię Ci o tym, bo Kamui przylatuje. Ze mną nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, może z nim pójdzie ci lepiej. Muszę już iść, bo Gin-chan będzie się martwił. Do zobaczenia, Sadysto. - po tych słowach odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę Yorozuyi, zostawiając Sougo samego.  
Chłopak westchnął głęboko, wstał i ruszył w kierunku bazy Shinsengumi. Będąc już w budynku postanowił wstąpić do kuchni i trochę urozmaicić majonez Hijikaty. W pewnym momencie usłyszał za sobą ciche chrząknięcie.  
\- Przepraszam, Kapitanie Okita, ale Hijikata-san prosi cię do siebie - oznajmił lekko zestresowany Yamazaki.  
Sougo miał już na końcu języka wymówkę, by się wymigać, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później Hijikata i tak by go dorwał. Był trochę zaskoczony kiedy po otworzeniu drzwi do pokoju vice dowódcy dostrzegł rorównież Kondou.  
\- Ah Hijikata-san masz goryla za plecami - powiedział swoim neutralnym tonem  
\- Jak możesz być tak okrutny Sougo! To ja, Kondou! - krzyknął ze łzami w oczach  
\- O, potrafi mówić.  
\- Skończcie tą błazenadę! Wezwaliśmy cię tu w dość poważnej sprawie.  
\- Jesteś w krytycznym stanie, umrzesz w przeciągu miesiąca i chcesz mi przekazać pozycję wice-dowódzcy? Na prawdę nie musisz się o nic martwić. Mam nawet przygotowany plan twojego pogrzebu, więc możesz odejść w spokoju - chłopak położył Hijakcie dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco  
\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Skąd wogóle wytrzasnąłeś ten pomysł?! - mężczyzna odepchnął jego dłoń i spojrzał wyczekująco  
\- Używasz dziennie tyle tego świństwa, że to cud, że dożyłeś tego wieku  
\- Sougo, daj spokój, wiesz że Toshi próbuje ograniczyć palenie - wtrącił Kondou  
\- Ale ja wcale nie mówię o papierosach. Hijibaka-san żre tyle majonezu, że to tylko kwestia czasu aż jego cholesterol go wykończy.  
\- Ah, myślę że Sougo może mieć rację. Chyba powinieneś zmienić dietę Toshi, ale nie martw się, przejdziemy przez to razem.  
\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby dyskutować o moich nawykach żywieniowych! - krzyknął Hijikata po czym dodał poważniejszym tonem: - Lepiej usiądź, Sougo.  
\- Dziękuję, postoję. - odpowiedział lekko zaniepokojony chłopak  
\- Jak wolisz. Trzymaj - ciemnowłosy wręczył mu kartkę papieru  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Po prostu przeczytaj.  
W miarę czytania zaniepokojenie na twarzy czerwonookiego zastąpiło niedowierzanie, a po chwili złość.  
\- Zawieszacie mnie? - wysyczał Okita  
\- Nie zawieszamy. - odpowiedział uspokajająco Kondou, otaczają go ramieniem - Wysyłamy na urlop. Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą. Chodzisz jakiś rozkojarzony i ...  
\- To nie jest powód, żeby... - zaczął chłopak  
\- Właśnie, że jest! - przerwał mu vice-dowódca  
\- Poradzę sobie z tym.  
\- Poradzisz. Na urlopie. - zgodził się Hijikata  
\- Nie możecie...  
\- To nie są żarty Sougo! Przez ciebie prawie zawaliliśmy ostatnią akcje. Troje naszych ludzi ledwo uszło z życiem. - powiedział ostro czarnowłosy  
Okita odepchnął rękę Kondou, zacisnął dłoń w pięść, miąc przy tym trzymaną kartkę. Po czym warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby:  
\- To wszystko?  
\- Tak. Możesz odejść.  
Chłopak przekraczał już próg kiedy Hijikata odezwał się do niego, tym razem łagodniejszym tonem:  
\- Pozbieraj się szybko. Potrzebujemy cię.  
Czerwonooki spojrzał ostatni raz na swoich przełożonych, wyszedł na zewnątrz zamykając za sobą drzwi i spojrzał w nocne niebo.  
\- I co dalej? - pomyślał


	5. Chapter 5

W zawsze obecnym w okolicach terminalu tłumie, wyróżniały się dwie postacie, które mimo słonecznej pogody osłaniały się parasolkami.

\- Kapitanie, czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego tu jesteśmy? - zapytał starszy z nich, przepychając się między ludźmi, próbując nadążyć za swoim towarzyszem

\- Mowiłem już, moja siostrzyczka ma urodziny - odpowiedział radośnie

\- Za niecały tydzień. Poza tym to nadal nie tłumaczy dlaczego, przywlokłeś mnie ze sobą - w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko nucenie - Słuchasz mnie?

\- O, nasz hotel powinien być w tamtą stronę - powiedział Kamui pokazując palcem w kierunku bocznej uliczki

Abuto tylko westchnął i, tak jak zawsze podążył za swoim kapitanem. Mężczyzna skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że jego przełożony nie działał mu na nerwy. Jednak mimo to nie mógł przestać troszczyć się o chłopaka. Był pewien, że gdyby nie on, dzieciak już dawno byłby w wielkich kłopotach. Dlatego też cieszył go fakt, że ostatnio rudowłosy uspokoił się trochę. Przez ostatni miesiąc wydawał się szczęśliwszy niż przez lata ich znajomości. Zapewne wpłynęło na to polepszenie relacji z jego siostrą, ale było coś jeszcze. I to coś niepokoiło Abuto.

\- Jesteśmy! - oświadczył radośnie rudowłosy

\- Ach? To jest nasz hotel? Żartujesz sobie prawda?

Zatrzymali się przed budynkiem, który wyglądał bardziej gotowy do rozbiórki, niż do zamieszkania. Tynk odpadał od ścian, szyby w oknach były powybijane, można też było dostrzec ubytki w dachu.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, żebym nie szalał bo mamy ograniczony budżet - odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie chłopak

\- Tak, ale jestem pewien, że stać nas na coś lepszego niż to.

\- Nie do końca. Przecież jeszcze musi nam starczyć na jedzenie. - stwierdził Kamui jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie - Poza tym wydałem trochę na prezenty - Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał mnie ze sobą zabrać, zostaw mi organizację, ok?

\- Tak, tak. A teraz skończ marudzić i chodź do środka. Abuto westchnął głośno, ale już się nie odezwał i podążył za swoim przełożonym.

Po pewnym czasie spędzonym na próbie wzięcia kąpieli, dwójka przemokniętych do suchej nitki piratów siedziała na podłodze w 'hotelu'. Starszy z nich miał już serdecznie dość tej wyprawy i z chęcią wróciłby na statek,ale nie mógł zostawić swojego kapitana samego. Nie tylko pokój i cały hotel był obskurny ale również mało funkcjonalny. Abuto nie miał wysokich oczekiwań od momentu kiedy zobaczył budynek, ale oczekiwał chociaż działającego prysznica. Niestety nawet tego nie dostał. Kiedy próbował odkręcić kran ten ani drgnął, więc nie chcąc się z nim zbytnio siłować, by nie zepsuć go jeszcze bardziej, poinformował o tym Kamuia. Oczywiście ten jakby go nie słysząc wyrwał całą baterię ze ściany i teraz obaj siedzieli mokrzy czekając na obsługę hotelową. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach do pokoju wszedł wątłej budowy staruszek, przeprosił za zaistniałą sytuację i przydzielił im nowy pokój. Był równie obskurny jak poprzedni ale przynajmniej prysznic działał. Teraz już susi siedzieli na swoich łóżkach. Abuto czytał jakąś gazetę, a Kamui wypakował z torby prezenty.

\- Co myślisz, Abuto? - zapytał rudowłosy pokazując mu sukienkę, którą wybrał dla Kagury Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał gust i widząc prezent nie dziwił się, że muszą pomieszkiwać w takich warunkach

\- Na pewno jej się spodoba - powiedział tylko

Na te słowa chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, złożył sukienkę i włożył ją do ozdobnej torby. Po chwili w jego uśmiechu dało się dostrzec ślady smutku, kiedy z bagażu wyjął małe pudełeczko. Otworzył je i pokazał zawartość Abuto. Była to para kolczyków.

\- Należały do mamy. Pomyślałem, że głupio by było gdyby się zmarnowały - odezwał się rudzielec, zanim mężczyzna zdążył coś powiedzieć, po czym zamknął pudełeczko i włożył je do torby - A to? - zapytał po chwili ciszy, wskazując brodą na opakowany już prezent

\- A to babeczki. Magiczne babeczki. Ale to nie dla Kagury - odpowiedział wesoło Abuto nie miał zamiaru wnikać czy babeczki rzeczywiście były magiczne czy po prostu zatrute, ale ciekawiło go dla kogo są przeznaczone.

\- Jak nie dla twojej siostry, to dla kogo?

\- A no tak. Nie wspominałem ci. Kiedy byłem ostatnio u siostrzyczki spotkałem naprawdę interesującą osobę. Niestety nie mieliśmy okazji się bliżej poznać ze względu na pewne okoliczności. Właściwie to cała nasza znajomość opierała się na babeczkach, dlatego postanowiłem załatwić dokładnie takie same jak wtedy. - słowa Kamuia miały naprawdę niewinny wydźwięk i Abuto pomyślał, że to całkiem romantyczne, ale ostatnie zdanie miało w sobie nutę grozy i mężczyzna miał podejrzenia, że babeczki rzeczywiście mogą być zatrute

\- Naprawdę? Mam nadzieję, że interesującą nie oznacza wartą zabicia - rzekł chociaż chyba wolałby męczyć się z wyciąganiem go z aresztu niż z zakochanym kapitanem

\- Ha ha. Nie martw się, nie mam w planach na ten tydzień morderstw. A tak w ogóle to wychodzę. - powiedział wstając z łóżka

\- A może zdradzisz chociaż imię tej dziewczyny?

Chłopak był już prawie za drzwiami i tuż przed ich zamknięciem z rozbawieniem w głosie oznajmił: - A kto powiedział, że to dziewczyna?

Po tych słowach można było usłyszeć zamykane drzwi i lekki śmiech rudzielca. Abuto tylko w zdumieniu wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego kapitan. Po dłuższej chwili szepnął pod nosem: - Co?

 **Bonus  
**

Mały teaser kolejnego rozdziału

\- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? - zapytał czerwonooki - Jak to co przyjechałem do siostry - oznajmił Rudy, po czym podszedł bliżej, za blisko jak dla Okity i powiedział tak by tylko on usłyszał : - I do ciebie. Ale widzę że jesteś zajęty.

Po tych słowach wskazał palcem na Hijikatę i resztę Shinsengumi. Z jakiegoś powodu Sougo chciał powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest zajęty. Gdy już otwierał usta, Kamui rzucił : - Przyjdź jutro wieczorem do parku. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.


End file.
